La libertad del cambio
by GinOkazaki
Summary: Karamatsu tiene baja autoestima y la indiferencia de sus hermanos hacia él junto con su rutina diaria de nini no le ayudan a remediarla. La música es la que le ayuda a sentirse bien. Pronto un encuentro le dará la oportunidad de cambiar y mejorar su vida.
1. chapter 1

El cuarto esta en total calma, el silencio lo llena, no hay nada que pueda quebrantarlo al igual que el sueño de las seis personas dormidas en medio del ámbito, a excepción de una.

Solo las respiraciones profundas de cinco personas son perceptibles en aquel cuarto enmudecido por la noche.

Esa es la señal para él.

Con mucha delicadeza sale del futon que lo acobija y con pasos sordos sale de la habitación. Sube al tejado, confidente de sus soliloquios mentales, y se acomoda en lo que parece ser una frazada. Es momento de pasar tiempo consigo mismo, solo la noche y los pequeños sonidos asociados a ella lo acompañan.

Es una noche oscura, las nubes cubren todo rastro de estrellas.

Normalmente a uno debería gustarle estar en completa soledad, es un momento preciado en el que puedes descubrir muchas cosas de ti. Puedes tener momentos de inspiración, creatividad y miles formas de pasarlo bien contigo mismo. Pero como todo tiene sus contras. A veces el estar solo implica enfrentarse a uno mismo, pensar en lo que hace, en lo que es, en lo que vale.

Estando solo en la azotea se enfrenta a esa soledad de doble filo.

Este es uno de los momentos en el que puede sentirse libre, calmarse y tener paz consigo mismo. No es como si esto le trajera felicidad o algo parecido, simplemente lo llena de tranquilidad.

Mira las luces que adornan las casas de su alrededor. No hay nada en especial en ello, son simples focos que iluminan hogares, calles y entradas. Pero eso no impide que la imagen dada por ese conjunto sea bella.

El cielo sigue sin despejarse, las nubes no lo dejan observar las estrellas y la luna que le dan consuelo y esperanza en la noche.

Sus pensamientos comienzan a aflorar, lo llevan primero a repasar sus días para después llegar a las inevitables cuestiones sobre su ser.

Esta será otra de las noches en las que perderá contra la negatividad que lucha por dominarlo.

Dice tener por fin tiempo a solas cuando en realidad siempre esta solo.

No entiende ¿A hecho algo a sus hermanos como para ser ignorado por ellos? Resulta increíble ser aislado por sus propios hermanos.

Pasa tiempo con ellos, no obstante, siente que solo esta él e incluso ni eso. Parece como si su existencia fuera invisible que no solo es soledad lo que siente, también vacío.

No todo el tiempo es así, hay veces en que puede decir con seguridad que todos se la pasan bien juntos, incluyéndolo a él. Sin embargo, es más el tiempo de la indiferencia hacia su existencia que la convivencia real entre los seis.

Es patético. Su mundo gira en torno a ellos. No tiene muchos amigos, si los contara con las manos no llegaría ni a cinco dedos. Solo los tiene a ellos para llenar de alegría sus días de fracasado nini. Se supone que entre ellos deben apoyarse, pero no es incluido en ello.

A sus hermanos no les gusta esa personalidad suya que siempre usa, pero es necesaria, le da confianza. Es un auto engaño que le permite tener la deseada autoestima que no tiene ni por asomo. Vale, que tampoco es que tenga cero autoestima, el problema es que no llega al promedio la suya.

Es gracioso, la imagen que tiene en su cabeza sobre sí y sus hermanos es de alguien que solo sigue a un grupo, fingiendo reír, haciendo creer al exterior que es parte de ellos cuando en realidad solo los sigue. Solo esta ahí de adorno.

Y no, no ha llegado al punto de tener depresión o al menos eso cree. Aún disfruta de muchas cosas, ama a su familia, sus hobbies. Nunca ha deseado morir o no haber nacido. Pero si ha llegado a preguntarse cual es su propósito o meta en esta vida. ¿Vivir para ser un simple nini? No puede aceptar algo así.

A decir verdad le gusta mucho la música, he de ahí que su personalidad un tanto distorsionada haya elegido el chico con estilo que toca música. Su guitarra es una de las cosas que más ama, gracias a ella y a su voz recrea canciones de su ser.

La música le ha salvado muchas veces de su soledad y vacío. Es por eso que empezó a salir de vez en cuando, durante la noche o en la tarde, a un lugar lejos de los sitios que suele frecuentar toda su familia y con su guitarra comenzó a hacer pequeños espectáculos, ya sea en una esquina de una calle, en un parque o donde pase poca gente. Canta y toca porque ama hacerlo, no espera que alguien le aplauda o algo, pero tiene la esperanza de que le escuchen.

Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro al recordar algo que casi olvida por su pesimismo: Sí le escuchan, a veces hasta le aplauden. Para sorpresa suya muchas veces es recibido de buena manera.

¿Lo ven? No todo es tan malo, de algo que puede estar orgulloso es de su habilidad con la guitarra y de su voz.

La sonrisa desaparece.

Lo triste es que no puede decirlo con verdadera sinceridad, con voz alta y con orgullo. Cuando alguien le pregunta o alaga sobre su don responde haciendo menos a su habilidad, ocultando eso con la fachada narcisista que siempre usa. Le es difícil recibir alagos cuando no esta acostumbrado a ello, ya que siempre es él mismo el que se los da. Es toda una contradicción.

En casa no canta como lo hace estando fuera. Si bien, canta una que otras canciones, pero sin ese ánimo que le caracteriza en sus salidas nocturnas. Teme dejarse llevar demasiado por su pasión y molestar con ello a sus hermanos. Digamos que es solo alguien que canta en su casa solo para matar el tiempo.

Nuevamente se siente mal y recuerda.

Baja autoestima eh. Supo que tenía eso al investigarlo. Su lado narcisista apareció como un mecanismo de defensa para cegarlo de su condición, también como una busqueda inconsciente de aceptación a sí mismo y aceptación por parte de los demás. Es algo parte de él y no lo odia, desearía ser de verdad así. Siempre ha admirado a las personas que irradian una firme confianza.

Suspira.

El viento comienza a soplar, no es fuerte, pero con ello logra ahuyentar a las nubes del cielo. Y ahí esta, por fin logra ver a las tan deseadas estrellas y al enorme cuerpo celeste que sobresale de entre todas ellas: la luna. La luz de la luna baña su cuerpo acostado sobre el tejado, aclarando con ello sus negros pensamientos.

Verla a ella y a las estrellas que la acompañan le dan esperanza de que todo mejorará. Desea poder brillar tan fuerte como lo hace la luna, sabe que no llegará a esa magnitud, pero, aunque sea solo un poco, lo logrará. Sabe que algún día podrá brillar aunque una densa oscuridad lo rodee.

Se incorpora y regresa a la habitación donde duermen todos sus queridos hermanos.

》》》》》》

Despierta, sigue somnoliento, frota sus ojos y nota que ya nadie se encuentra en el futon. Observa, aun sentado en el colchón, la ventana abierta que deja entrar la luz del sol, la posición de éste da a entender que pasa ya del medio día.

Se levanta para asearse en el baño; regresa a cambiarse y se pone unos pantalones normales, su característica sudadera azul y unos mocasines de cuero y tacón corto.

Sale de la habitación para ir a desayunar esperando que sus hermanos estén ahí aguardando por él. Pero no hay nadie, ni sus padres, ni sus hermanos. Nadie lo despertó, nadie le guardó una ración de comida.

Resignado decide hacer su propia comida. Al terminarla se sienta y comienza a comer solo en el comedor.

Una tristeza lo acompaña, la soledad no se hace del rogar y aparece también.

¿Es dramático? ¿Exagerado? A lo mejor sea eso; es un fastidio sentirse así. A él siempre le ha parecido que las comidas son muy importantes en una familia, es un momento muy agradable entre todos, hay diversión. Comer solo es algo triste, uno nunca debe comer solo. Las comidas son para degustar deliciosa comida y compartir tiempo... con alguien.

No termina su plato. Va y lo guarda en el refrigerador.

Maldición. A pesar de haberse acostumbrado al trato que siempre recibe de vez en cuando su lado sensible le gana y termina sintiéndose mal.

Nuevamente regresa al cuarto, al ser el único que quedó es responsabilidad suya sacudir el futon y guardarlo. Tarda en hacerlo, el tamaño del colchón es grande por lo que normalmente el trabajo debe ser hecho por más de una persona.

Al finalizar decide ordenar y limpiar un poco el cuarto. Sus hermanos seguro estaran felices de regresar a un cuarto limpio y ordenado.

Termina cansado, pero el resultado lo deja satisfecho. Es siempre cómodo estar en un sitio limpio y ordenado, y más cuando es uno en el que se duerme y vive.

Mientras observa su cuarto decide hacer lo mismo con la casa. Sus padres siempre se van temprano y regresan tarde. Siendo nini debe al menos ayudarles en algo.

Y así lo hace, finaliza su tarea a más tardar las cinco.

Al no tener nada más que hacer se pone a ver la televisión. Sube su brazo en la mesita del centro y recarga su quijada en la mano; con su mano libre comienza a cambiar los canales esperando encontrar algo interesante.

Se está así durante unos minutos hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Oye cinco murmullos, reconociendo al instante los dueños de éstos.

Sus hermanos entran a la sala y felizmente va a saludarlos.

—¡Oh, brothers! ¿Cómo les fue en este magnífico día iluminado por el sunshine? —. Sus hermanos hacen caso omiso a sus palabras de bienvenida y buscan sitio para sentarse.

No se rinde, busca plática que comenzar.

—Han llegado juntos ¿eh? — voltea su mirada al sexto hermano que miraba concentrado a su celular— Totty, my brother, ¿has sacado nuevas fotos de los bellos paisajes viviendo en esta ciudad? —antes de poder continuar es interrumpido por el menor.

—Karamtasu nii-san ¿Si sacudiste y guardaste el futon? —. En ningún momento despegó su mirada del celular.

—Ah, si... también arreglé nuestro cuarto. Quedó perfect — puso su sonrisa usual de confianza.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿No tiraste nada nuestro verdad? Oh, Dios. Dime que no desacomodaste mis revistas porno —habló el mayor de todos. Su única preocupación y comentario fueron sus revistas porno.

Al escuchar esto todos se sobresaltaron y atacaron al segundo hermano con las mismas preguntas.

—Estúpido Cacamatsu, te mataré si tocaste algo mío. Se podrían contaminar y volverse igual de dolorosas que tú —el cuarto hermano le miraba de forma amenazante.

—Don't worry brothers, yo nunca dañaría algo importante para ustedes. Solo limpie lo primordial para dejar nuestro cuarto como un sitio para dioses. Estoy seguro que quedaran maravillados por el suelo que, libre de suciedades, ha quedado tan brilloso como el cielo por la noche —. A ese punto sus hermanos nuevamente le habían ignorado. Sin oír lo que decía le dejaron hablar a la nada.

Una risa corta y profunda salió de boca y salió de la sala.

Realmente se había acostumbrado, pero el dolor parece no querer irse por completo. Necesita salir otra vez a cantar. Sube al cuarto y se cambia de ropa, si va a salir debe hacerlo son su fashion. Coge su guitarra, la guarda en la funda y baja con ella a la entrada de la casa, la deja ahí y se dirige de nuevo a la sala de estar.

—Brothers, saldré a contemplar el anochecer. El bello cielo pronto se verá invadido por las beautiful stars and the moon. Mis ojos piden a gritos presenciar tan bello espectáculo.

—Dios, ya largate entonces — habló ichimatsu mientras acariciaba a un gato. Le miraba molesto, su mirada le decía la molestia que era en esos momentos.

Karamatsu solo sonrió y se despidió con un movimiento de su mano derecha, utilizando solo el índice y corazón saludó como si de militar se tratase.

Salió de la sala, fue a la entrada, se colgó su guitarra y emprendió su camino con mirada melancólica. Hacía un poco de frío, pero se sentía bien. Pronto su desahogo se efectuaría.

Hoy la música de nuevo lo haría sentir bien.

* * *

Perdonen mi posible mala ortografía y redacción.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Akatsuka sensei que en paz descanse.

La imagen de portada no es mía tampoco, la encontré por ahí y me gustó mucho. Si hay algún problema con el autor por usarla la quitaré, si alguien conoce al autor díganme por favor. Gracias.

Holis, otra historia. XD

A mi me encanta Karamatsu y amo los fics donde lo torturan emocionalmente. (Suena cruel, lo sé)

Así que yo quise hacer uno, pero no uno donde este el Karamatsu depresivo con tendencias suicidas sino alguien con baja autoestima que busca cambiar. Arreglar las cosas consigo mismo y con sus hermanos.

Y como verán, soy pésima con las sinopsis, pero algún día se arreglará.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

El anochecer aun no hace acto de presencia, pero el tenue frío anuncia su pronta llegada. Camina y camina sin mirar al frente, su mirada permanece en el suelo.

No esperaba ninguna palabra de agradecimiento, pero vaya que no pensó que fueran a reclamarle. Hubiera sido mejor que le ignoraran como siempre.

Se detiene y mira por un momento al cielo.

A veces llega a preguntarse cual es el máximo que puede dar. Últimamente su reflejo es más borroso, no en un sentido literal, lo que ocurre es que no sabe quien es o que quiere. Se siente vacío, como si le faltara algo. Muchas veces, sino es que todas la veces, le cuesta definirse a sí mismo. Si le preguntaran quien es o cuales son su puntos buenos no sabría como responder. Bueno, puede decir más defectos que virtudes. No tiene sueños ni metas. Vaya que es un gran fracasado.

No. No. No. No debe dejar que los malos pensamientos lo consuman.

Sacude su cabeza mientras se toca la frente. Mira al frente y vuelve a caminar.

Nuevamente iría al parque del otro lado de la ciudad, al parecer hoy habría un pequeño festival y realmente quería ver como era. Caminaría la mitad del camino para así poder pagar un taxi y recorrer la otra mitad.

De vez en cuando logra guardar un poco de dinero para estos pequeños viajes. El lugar no esta tan lejos, pero caminarlo completamente es algo cansado y a veces lo deja sin aliento, por lo que no puede cantar con todas sus fuerzas.

Pasa por el ancho río que esta cerca de su casa, el agua esta tranquila, recorriendo su camino de manera imperceptible. A lo lejos, alcanza a ver a Chibita con su puesto de Oden, al parecer hoy tiene clientes.

Chibita es uno de los verdaderos amigos que tiene y aprecia, aunque parezca que se llevan mal los sextillizos con él, la verdad es que son muy buenos amigos. Siempre se siente mal por no poder pagarle las veces que come sus deliciosos platillos.

Nota que Chibita le saluda con la mano diciendo algo que no alcanza a oír. Ríe un poco al imaginar que podría estarle diciendo. Regresa el saludo y continua su camino.

Por fin llega al sitio donde suele tomar el taxi. Hace la parada a uno y sube, el vehículo se desplaza de manera que diversas luces pasan velozmente por su mirada. La noche ha llegado y con ello la fiesta para algunos que disfrutan de ella.

Observa puestos de comida, bares, cafés y otros más que no reconoce del todo. Las calles y estos puestos los llena el bullicio feliz y alegre que parece vivir como si nada les preocupara en su vida.

Ojalá él pudiera pasarla así de bien con sus hermanos todo el tiempo.

Olvida el paisaje y se recuesta en su asiento esperando llegar ya. No pasan más de quince minutos cuando el chofer le avisa que ya llegaron. Le agradece y sale del auto.

Respira hondo el aroma que caracteriza la noche y a los árboles. El parque está más iluminado de lo normal, hay muchas personas saliendo y entrando de el.

Comienza a seguir el bulto de gente que va entrando. Hay puestos en ambos lados del camino, hay gente jugando, hablando, comiendo; realmente todos parecen pasarla de maravilla.

Revisa su billetera y corre la suerte de tener dinero de sobra para comprar algo de comer y beber. Sirvió haber ahorrado de más para este día.

La incomodidad aparece al tener plena conciencia de su soledad en toda esa multitud. Todos tenía un acompañante, no veía a nadie pasarla solo.

Por un momento vacila entre quedarse o irse, siente que se pueden burlar de él por estar solo en un sitio como ese, no obstante, aprieta los puños y toma el valor para ir a un puesto de comida. Tiene miedo, pero hoy vino a disfrutar y cantar. No puede dejar que algo mínimo como eso lo detenga.

Cambia a su modo perfect style al hablarle al señor que atiende el puesto y pide un ramen.

Deja su guitarra a lado de él esperando su pedido.

—Ey, muchacho ¿Está divertido el festival verdad? —. El señor ríe mientras prepara el pedido del joven de chaqueta negra.

—Very funny, mister. Es un bello festival que no hace más que agrandar esa belleza con la risa de las personas y la luz de la luna cuidando de ellas —. Temeroso espera algun tipo de rechazo a su comportamiento.

El viejo ríe—Hablas raro chico, es gracioso —deposita el plato de comida enfrente de Karamatsu y continua la plática—Veo que traes una guitarra ¿Vienes a dar un espectáculo grande? Por allá pasa demasiada gente, es un buen lugar para cantar si buscas mucho público —señala con su dedo el sitio mencionado.

—Well, es una lástima pero mis Karamatsu girls and boys solo podrán encontrame en sitios de baja audiencia. Si many people escucha mi canto quedarán hechizados de forma que no querrán oír a nadie más que a mi —su sonrisa de falsa confianza aparece.

El viejo nuevamente ríe. — Sí que tienes mucha confianza en ti chico, me agrada.

Karamatsu ríe también, pero su mano aprieta muy fuerte los palillos para ramen.

Se equivoca, no es que tenga confianza, lo que tiene es miedo de humillarse en frente de tantas personas si llega a equivocarse al tocar algo. Le es más cómodo y seguro cantar en sitios con poca gente ya que no siente mucha presión con eso.

Termina rápido su plato y se retira dando las gracias al amable señor que lo atendió.

Camina un poco tratando de calmarse y no sentirse intimidado por la multitud de personas. Al caminar un poco más se encuentra con una máquina expendedora de bebidas y compra un café caliente.

No podía intentar ligar a chicas porque todas estaban acompañadas, tampoco podía intentar conocer a gente nueva por cuenta propia ya que probablemente le quitaría la diversión al grupo con el que se juntase.

Al final se cansa de intentar mezclarse con el ambiente y busca un lugar alejado de todas las personas. Se acerca a un árbol grande y se sienta a lado de éste. Abre la lata de café, contempla el escenario frente él mientra bebe la cálida bebida; las luces del pequeño festival hacen juego con las del cielo, fusionando los colores en una perfecta armonía.

Una pequeña punzada sigue sin irse de su pecho. Miedo o ansiedad, no sabe decir con claridad que tipo de sentimiento es ese dolor.

Termina su bebida y se coloca la guitarra en posición para tocar. Práctica un poco algunos acordes, se fija si está bien afinada y continua rasgueando las cuerdas sin ningún tipo de canto.

Se está preparando.

Al estar tan inmerso en su tarea no se da cuenta que dos personas lo miran fijamente, esperando algo.

Finalmente se incorpora para dar inicio a su canto, se prepara mentalmente y se deja llevar por la imagen de las tablaturas que buscó, hace tiempo atrás, de la canción que tocaría en esos momentos.

Cierra los ojos y comienza a cantar.

 _Como el cielo gris va oscureciendo mi interior_

 _Ya no distingo claramente mi reflejo_

 _Ahora estoy en esta oscura habitación buscando descargar la ira que me invade_

 _Me cansé de ver a la gente sonreír_

 _Sé que todos ellos sólo están fingiendo_

 _Sólo es pura apariencia exterior pero no puedo hacer nada por ellos_

 _Por eso esta canción canto ahora como un escape_

 _Para guiar a otros como yo_

Su expresión cambia reflejando en su cara los sentimientos que envuelven al coro que sigue.

 _Las lágrimas, la soledad, todo es real Muestran que sólo eres humano y es normal que tengas fallos_

 _Al derramar mis lágrimas_

 _quiero expresar todo lo que he guardado dentro_

 _y demostrar_

 _que es hermoso_

 _el mostrarnos_

 _tal como somos_

A ese punto ya algunas personas se habían detenido y acercado a escucharlo. Mas él no se percataba, el sentimiento de la canción lo envolvía.

 _Es normal tener sueños que no puedes cumplir_

 _El mismo sueño se convierte en esperanza y ésta te da las fuerzas para vivir_

 _y te mantiene lejos de la puerta falsa_

 _Y ahí al borde estoy yo,_

 _luchando por no cruzarla a través de ésta que es mi canción_

Su cuerpo se mueve al son de la melodía, se balancea de lado a lado junto con su guitarra. Sigue con los ojos cerrados y más personas se acercan a donde esta él.

 _Quiero obsequiar esta canción a quien perdió toda la confianza y haya errado_

 _Esta canción es mi legado_

 _Al derramar mis lágrimas_

 _quiero expresar_

 _que aún tengo fe en los milagros_

 _Lo sé porque te he encontrado_

 _en este mundo desquiciado_

 _Fue un milagro_

Sigue tocando mientras su voz acompaña, sin letra, los últimos acordes de la canción.

Al terminar una multitud de aplausos lo despierta de su sueño músical. Se sorprende al ver a las tantas personas que habían llegado al sitio donde antes habían como mínimo diez personas.

Recibió alagos por parte de todos, incluso algunos le pidieron que cantase más, pero se negó amablemente diciendo que pronto debía volver a casa ya que seguro su familia estaría preocupada. Al decir eso se rió mentalmente diciendo "si, claro".

Vaya que le gusta atormentarse él mismo.

Se despidió de las amables personas y salió disparado de ahí. Fue bueno cerrar los ojos antes de cantar, no está acostumbrado a que tantas personas le vean y escuchen.

En medio de su camino dos personas lo interceptan, eran las mismas que lo habían mirado desde el momento en que había llegado al sitio donde cantó.

—Cantas muy bien chico, puedo notar lo bueno que eres con la guitarra —habló el mayor de los tres. Era un señor ya grande, su aspecto parecía de cuarenta o cincuenta años. Vestía formalmente un traje cubierto por un abrigo color café oscuro y en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero negro.

—¿Verdad que si? Te lo dije ¿No te lo dije? —. El siguiente en hablar era un chico joven, seguramente tenía la misma edad que la de Karamatsu. Vestía de manera más juvenil y la mitad de su melena de enfrente estaba teñida de rojo. Sonreía satisfecho con las palabras dichas por el mayor de los tres.

—Te lo dije, puede funcionar para ambos, tanto para ti como para mi. Fui afortunado al encontrarlo —el de melena roja tenía una personalidad muy carísmatica, pero también se le notaba un poco engreído.

—Desde el primer momento en que te oí cantar estuve recorriendo cada noche los alrededores para proponerte algo pero, joder, si que eliges lugares y días esporádicos para mostrarte —ahora se dirigía a él—tuvimos la suerte de verte entrar al parque y desde entonces te hemos estado siguiendo —dijo orgulloso el de melena roja.

Karamatsu se encontraba sumamente confundido, su mirada lo decía claramente por lo que el mayor de todos habló.

—Mis disculpas, joven. Me llamo Tatsuya Hideki y este joven a lado mío se llama Sakurai Takahiro. Si no es mucha molestía ¿Podemos hablar en otro sitio?

Karamatsu seguía igual de confundido, pero parecía importante lo que el señor quería decirle, así que acepto.

Los tres salieron del parque y tomaron un taxi. El tiempo que, aunque corto, estuvieron en el vehículo fue una eternidad para Karamatsu. El joven Sakurai hablaba y hablaba, tanto con él como con el señor Tatsuya. Lo único que podía responderle eran monosílabos y pequeños balbuceos; el que Sakurai pudiera bromear con él como si amigos de la infancia se tratasen lo ponía nervioso.

La fachada narcisista que suele usar no podía aparecer, esos dos tenían una fuerte presencia, eso le intimidaba.

El alivio lo llena al ver que por fin habían llegado a su destino. Sale del auto y es invitado a pasar a lo que parece ser un bar, y en efecto lo es. No hay clientes ya que en la entrada decía cerrado. Se sienta en una silla a lado de la barra de vinos y a lado de él se sienta Sakurai.

Tatsuya se quita el abrigo junto con el sombrero y los deja en una silla. Se pone al otro lado de la barra y sirve unos tragos a ambos jóvenes.

—Verás, Takahiro quiere proponerte algo, pero también yo. Puedes aceptar ambas, no creo que te causen problema alguno, inclusive te son muy convenientes —.

Karamatsu toma un trago y sigue escuchando.

—El cantante que suele cantar aquí esta hospitalizado y tardará mucho en regresar por lo que me gustaría que trabajes para mi hasta que él vuelva. La paga es buena, también puedes tocar lo que te guste, nuestra clientela es versátil siempre y cuando el joven sea bueno, ¿Qué dices? —le mira amablemente y sonríe.

Karamatsu no puede creer lo que está escuchando, ¿cantar ahí? ¿Realmente estan bien con alguien como él?

—La verdad no lo sé... ¿vienen muchas personas? No soy bueno teniendo a un numeroso público —. Esto último llamo la atención del otro chico sentado a lado de él.

—¿Por qué? ¿No sería mejor si más gente te escuchara? Es una sensación increíble.

Karamatsu lo pensó, realmente no le gustaba la idea de que muchas le oyeran, es demasiada presión ¿Y si no les gusta? Lo pondría demasiado triste que seguro dejaría de tocar música por un buen rato.

El de rojo habiendo adivinado sus pensamientos río y poso una mano sobre la espalda de Karamatsu. — Tranquilo, a este bar no viene gente joven y los pocos que vienen son vejetes que buscan beber y escuchar música.

Con ello se llevo una tunda por parte de Tatsuya al haber insultado su bar y clientes, Sakurai solo sonreía.

Karamatsu solo podía reír ante la escena. Se sentía cómodo con ellos, pero debía pensar bien la oferta, seguía con dudas.

—¿Puedo pensarlo? —esperaba tener tiempo para decidirlo.

Antes de que Tatsuya contestará Sakurai se le adelantó—¡Claro, claro que puedes¡ ¡Puedes pensarlo mañana cantando aquí en la noche! —dicho esto provocó una fuerte exclamación por parte de Tatsuya y Karamatsu.

—Pero...

—¡Decidido! —Sakurai bebió otro trago y siguió hablando—La canción del parque... ¿Es de Jun Maeda verdad? Es una canción muy bella.

—Si, es de él —. Sonrió al recordarla. Es cierto. La primera vez que la oyó no pudo más que dejar que unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparan. La encontró en un monento de crisis emocional y gracias al mensaje que daba pudo recuperar la esperanza.

Miró el gran reloj que se encontraba colgado encima de todos los vinos, al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era se levantó para despedirse de sus dos acompañantes. Al salir paró un taxi y antes de subirse una mano se poso sobre su hombro.

—Nos vemos mañana, te diré aquí cual es mi propuesta. —Sakurai le miraba sonriente.

Karamatsu seguía sin estar convencido de eso, pero terminó diciéndole que si.

Al perderse de vista el taxi Tatsuya habló con Sakurai.

—¿Está bien haberle mentido? Al final todo esto es solo por tu capricho, aunque después de haberlo escuchado sería bueno empezar a dar espectáculos de música aquí con él como mi nuevo empleado —rió para después mirarle mientras se recargaba a lado de la puerta de la entrada.

—No es un capricho, por fin encontré lo que nos faltaba al grupo. Mañana regresarán junto con Sudo-san; que mejor que enseñarles la audición de nuestro próximo integrante —Sakurai sonrió de oreja a oreja. La emoción lo llenaba.

Y aquí después de una eternidad.

Vale, me la pasé procrastinando, estuve dibujando y viendo cosas, debo aprovechar muy bien estas vacaciones ya que de aquí a que vuela a tener tiempo para eso... pero ya no hablemos de eso.

Fue difícil continuarla jajaja, debo hacer un esquema de esta historia para no tener bloqueos mentales. Ojalá no hayan muchos errores, la mayor parte fue escrita en muchas madrugadas. (1:00 am a 5:00 am)

La otra historia de "lo que nos hiere" tardará en salir porque por alguna razón estoy tratando de ver que línea argumental seguir (son dos).

Por cierto, la canción, como ya sabrán es se Angel Beats y la letra que puse es de un fandub que me gustó mucho. La cantante se llama elisa y la letra fue adaptada por marianne. :)

Perdonen mi posible mala ortografía y redacción.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Akatsuka sensei que en paz descanse.

Gracias por leer. :')


	3. Chapter 3

No llegó a la cena, pero hambre no tenía, lo que tenía era una pequeña ansiedad que no quería irse. Las pocas cosas que sucedieron esa noche lo traían nervioso.

Conoció a dos personas que indudablemente eran del tipo prominente, eran muy agradables y a diferencia de ellos él era pequeño.

La oferta de Tatsuya era tentadora, es decir, siempre se la pasa haciendo cualquier cosa en casa, o afuera de ésta, para matar todo el tiempo que tiene como nini, realmente llega a ser aburrido y monótono. Además, le pagarían, con ello podría contribuir económicamente a la casa, ayudaría a sus padres a descansar de las horas extras y ya no sería un nini.

Pensaba todo esto mientras se miraba el rostro en su espejo de mano. Se encontraba en la misma habitación que sus hermanos; Osomatsu y Choromatsu leían unas revistas, Ichimatsu estaba sentado en una esquina mirando a la nada con su semblante usual y Jyushimatsu se encontraba con Todomatsu jugando shogi.

Si entrara a trabajar podría conseguir dinero para consentir también a sus queridos hermanos. Todo parecía a favor de él si aceptaba la oferta, pero el problema es él. La incertidumbre le aterra.

-Quita -. Sintió una patada en la espalda, era Ichimatsu quien, junto con Choromatsu, pondrían ya el colchón para dormir.

-Of course my brother.

Al terminar de ponerlo se cambian la ropa por sus pijamas. Todos parecen muy cansados, algunos bostezan y de repente Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu comienzan a jugar a las luchas con Ichimatsu como árbitro. Karamatsu los obseva jugar entre ellos, ahora que lo piensa, podría pedir un consejo a sus hermanos sobre el asunto. Pero lo mejor será hacerlo mañana, en estos momentos solo quiere dormir.

""""""""""

Esta vez despertó al mismo tiempo que sus hermanos. Cuando todos estaban desayunando el segundo hermano se armó de valor para preguntar.

-Oh, my brothers, hay algo que acompleja a este corazón mío que pide a gritos un consejo suyo.

-Vale, que tampoco tienes que dramatizar el asunto -habló el tercer hermano.

-Algo me dice que es otra estupidez suya -continuó el menor de todos.

El mayor de todos rió y los calmó. -Vamos, déjenlo hablar, talvez sea serio -dijo en tono burlesco.

Todos le miraron, Osomatsu con burla, Choromatsu de forma incrédula, Ichimatsu y Todomatsu con molestia, y Jyushimatsu con su sonrisa normal.

Tragó duro y habló-Well, yo... -la presión subía a cada segundo. No podía actuar de forma seria, así que utilizó su forma usual de hablar-¿Qué dirían si su preciado hermano fuera contratado en un bar para cantar? ¿No se oye muy cool? Probablemente consiga más Karamatsu girls, yo...

Choromatsu y Todomatsu suspiraron.

-Lo sabía, ¿Hasta que punto llegará tu narcisismo? -interrumpió Totty.

-Estúpido Cacamatsu, eres molesto. Me siento mal por las personas que estarán cerca de ti -le siguió Ichimatsu.

-La verdad no creo que hables enserio Karamatsu, nunca he visto que toques de una manera muy buena como para que seas contratado -habló Choromatsu.

-Venga chicos, déjenle soñar. No sean malos con Karamatsu -dijo entre risas Osomatsu-De cualquier forma, concuerdo con Choromatsu, además... ¿Por qué nos preguntas a nosotros? Somos todos unos ninis.

-¡Oh! ¡Debo ir a cambiarme para ir a prácticar beisbol! -dijo sonriente el quinto hermano-Osomatsu ni-san tiene razón, somos unos ninis -secundó al primer hermano.

El desayuno terminó con esas palabras.

Todos salieron después de cambiarse y arreglar el cuarto donde dormían. Karamatsu por su parte fue a dar un paseo al parque donde suele ligar de forma patética a las chicas.

Se sentó en una banca y pensó en la palabras de sus hermanos.

Si sus hermanos le decían eso entonces era lo correcto. Le entristecía, pero tenían razón, los seis son ninis ¿Cómo puede pensar que un nini como él puede trabajar en un sitio así? Aunque algunas personas lo hayan alagado cuando toca no quiere decir que sea bueno, incluso hasta pueden decírselo por lástima. Talvez hasta la oferta haya sido una broma.

Suspiró.

Las pocas ganas que tenía de ir se fueron. Lo mejor será seguir con sus mediocres shows en callejones o sitios poco concurridos.

Camina un rato. Se siente mal, a veces llega a odiar la forma en que afronta los problemas, la mitad de las veces siempre trata de hacer que alguien decida por él y en la otra mitad se rinde sin siquiera intentar.

Se harta y se frusta, está cansado de hacer lo mismo cada día: nada. Siempre sale por ahí, pero nunca hace nada productivo. Aunque a veces llega a disfrutar de ese tiempo siempre termina sintiéndose mal por haberlo disfrutado. El tiempo que pasa con sus hermanos le hace feliz pero no le hace muy bien que digamos. No lo quiere admitir de manera oficial porque realmente les quiere.

Esperaba que al pedirles un consejo fueran más serios o amables. Bueno, al final fue culpa suya por no hablarlo de manera seria. Tenía miedo de ser juzgado o humillado que terminó por abordar el tema de una mal manera.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo. Observaba sin interés lo que aparecía mientras caminaba, no era nada nuevo, las mismas casas, puestos; puede hallar diversión si lo intenta pero no esta de humor.

Cambia de dirección y decide visitar a Chibita en su puesto de Oden. Al llegar lo encuentra preparando los ingredientes en su caldo. Al acercarse un poco es rápidamente reconocido por su amigo quien lo recibe con sus usuales palabras.

-¡Maldición! ¡Por fin te dignas en visitarme Karamatsu! ¿Te has decidido seguir el camino del Oden? -ríe Chibita.

Karamatsu le responde con una corta risa y dice-Non, non, non, my friend. Aprecio que la vez pasada quisieras enseñarme, pero éste galán es solo bueno en la música.

Chibita hace una cara que dice "Me das repelús", pero termina riendo dándole palmadas a su amigo quien lo acompaña esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Sigues dando tus shows? -pregunta Chibita ya calmado.

-Yes, aunque al principio fue difícil, ahora ya estoy acostumbrado a ello.

-¡Pues busca ascender en ello! Yo te he escuchado y estoy seguro que llegarías lejos.

Karamatsu ríe. -Solo me he acostumbrado porque son pocas personas las que me escuchan, si son más no creo poder lograrlo... -da un suave respingo al notar que Chibita podría darle su opinión sobre lo que sucedió ayer y hoy.

-Maldita sea, se un poco más...

-Chibita, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? es importante.

Éste acepto al ver tan serio a Karamatsu. Y despuéa de haber escuchado toda la historia de su amigo lanzó un largo suspiro.

El de azul esperó.

-Maldito seas Karamatsu. ¡Debes tener más confianza en ti mismo! ¡Dios! ¿Te han dado la oportunidad de conseguir un trabajo haciendo lo que más te gusta y no sabes si aceptar? Tengo muchas ganas de golpearte.

Karamatsu sonreía preocupado y temeroso de su amigo. -Pero...

-¡Nada de peros, maldición! Y a tus estúpidos hermanos también... "somos ninis" -imitó ésto último con enojo-Maldita sea, no tienen vergüenza

-Pero tienen razón -dijo el de azul con cierta resignación en sus ojos.

-Puede ser, pero a ti te han dado una oportunidad de cambiar eso. ¿Sabes qué? A la mierda, tú irás esta noche y con tu primer sueldo me pagarás lo que me debes.

-Pero... ¿Y si fue una broma?

-¿Realmente crees que fue una broma? Me sorprende lo mucho que subestimas tu talento.

-No lo subestimo, sé que soy mejor que el promedio, pero hay mejores que yo.

-Maldita sea, mejor hablemos de qué tocarás hoy en la noche -Chibita agitó los ingredientes en el caldo y volvió de nuevo su mirada a Karamatsu.

El de azul seguía dudoso, pero Chibita tenía razón. Es un estúpido, por su maldita inseguridad estuvo a punto de quitarle la oportunidad a sus padres de vivir mejor. Bien, lo hará por ellos, su impulso será su familia...y sus deudas con Chibita.

-Aún no lo sé... -esta vez dio un fuerte respingo al recordar algo sumamente importante-Soy un estúpido, ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?

Chibita estaba confundido, no sabía de que estaba hablando así que le preguntó.

-Well, es que tengo un buen repertorio de canciones, unas muy importantes para mi.

-¿Y como pudiste olvidarlas?

-No es que las haya olvidado...simplemente no me sentía con el derecho de tocarlas o cantarlas en público. Solo algunas veces las he he practicado. Pero siempre las escucho.

Se levantó bruscamente.

-¡Debo irme, tengo que prácticar al menos una! -dicho esto salió corriendo, pero se detuvo, se giró y gritó-¡Muchas gracias Chibita!

Y así se fue perdiéndose de vista.

-Maldita sea, no creas que me halagas. ¡No se te olvide pagarme! -. Siguió preparando su Oden, sonriendo, esperando que hubiera buena clientela esa noche.

"""""""""

Karamatsu regresó a su hogar y tomó su guitarra para luego salir de nuevo, corriendo a un sitio lejano de personas, un sitio tranquilo donde pudiera prácticar durante el tiempo que le quedaba.

-¿Ese fue Karamatsu nii-san? Salió corriendo con su guitarra -habló Todomatsu, quien estaba arreglando sus cosas para ir al gimnasio.

-Seguro encontró a una chica muy sexy y quiere conquistarla cantando -se burlaba Osomatsu.

Ambos se rieron ya que si ese fuera el caso, más que conquistarla haría que lo odiase para luego huir lejos de él y de sus dolorosos comentarios.

""""""""

La tarde había pasado rápidamente. Karamatsu estaba tocando una última vez su guitarra mientras tarareaba. Había buscado los acordes hace mucho tiempo de esa canción, desde preparatoria para ser exactos. Esperaba que todo saliera bien para esa noche.

Al incorporarse y ver el cielo oscurecido se dirige a su casa a preparar sus cosas, no quiere llegar tarde al bar...espera, nunca aclararon una hora ¿A que hora debería presentarse ahí? Diablos, tampoco tenía el número para preguntar. Bien, primero irá a casa a cambiarse y luego pensará en eso.

Al llegar nota que ya todos sus hermanos estan en casa, en la sala. Los saluda como siempre y es ignorado como siempre. No tiene tiempo para deprimirse cuando ve la hora: 9:30.

Sube a su habitación y busca ropa para verse bien. No encuentra nada. No, aun tiene su playera blanca, su chaqueta y sus pantalones, son perfectos para el género que tocará. Se cambia, guarda su guitarra en su estuche y sale disparado a la salida cuando unas manos sujetan su pie provocando que cayera de cara.

-¿A donde vas Karamatsu? Oni-chan no quiere quedarse solo -dice sin interés mientras esta acostado en el suelo boca abajo mirándolo.

-Iré a hacer history, my brother. La noche es perfect para volver al pasado y saborear las buenas cosas que...

Osomatsu emitió un dolor fingido, diciendo que sus costillas se romperían por completo si seguía hablando así.

Ichimatsu chasqueó la lengua-déjalo que se vaya, no lo necesitamos para pasarla bien.

-Ichimatsu nii-san, así parece como si dijeras que su existencia vale nada

-respondió el de rosa.

-¡Nada! ¡Nada! -repetía el quinto hermano.

-¡Todomatsu! ¡Jyushimatsu! -les regañó Choromatsu.

-Pero si es una broma ¿Verdad Karamatsu nii-san? -el de rosa volteó su mirada al de chaqueta negra.

Aquello había afectado a Karamatsu, sentía dolor en su pecho, pero no podía llorar frente a sus hermanos, seguro se burlarían si lo hace.

-Si...it's a joke... -. Osomatsu ya lo había soltado, por lo que se levantó y se despidió-See you, brothers.

Estando en la puerta, se puso sus zapatos, y terminó desapareciendo por ésta mientras Osomatsu solo observaba con mirada inexpresiva. Cuando Karamatsu salió, Osomatsu se dirigió a Todomatsu propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una revista.

Totty gritó de dolor-¡¿Por que hiciste eso?!

No recibió respuesta. Osomatsu solo se fue a la habitación de los seis en silencio.

"""""""""

Caminaba rápido, seguía la punzada en su pecho y un nudo en la garganta amenazaba con asfixiarlo. No fue con Chibita a pedirle ánimos para esa noche en el bar, si lo hacia seguro se emborracharía y lloraría para no terminar yendo. Debe aguantarse, además Totty dijo que fue una broma, esta seguro que no lo dijo con la intención de dañarlo.

Llegó al sitio de paradas y subió a un taxi. Miró el paisaje tratando de calmarse, esperando que la tristeza por sus hermanos y la ansiedad de tocar desapareciesen antes de las diez.

"""""""""

Un grito se escuchó en el bar, era Sakurai que, preocupado, seguía diciendo-¡No le dije una maldita hora! ¿A qué hora llegará? ¿Y si llega tarde? Ya me llamaron y estan a punto de llegar los chicos.

-Ya cállate, molestas a mis clientes. Pronto llegará -decía Takuta que estaba limpiando unos vasos de vino.

-Déjelo, es divertido y hace ameno el ambiente -dijo entre risas un señor.

Takuya y el señor comenzaron a platicar dejando a Sakurai preocupado hasta que observó a un chico afuera de la entrada esperando. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió bruscamente sorprendiendo al chico.

-¡Que bien! Estaba preocupado por no haber acordado una hora...¿Por qué no entrabas?

-Estaba nervioso... -y se le veía así pero también algo decaído.

-¿Estás bien?... -no dejó responder a Karamatsu al ver que sus amigos salían de un taxi-¡Hideki-san, rápido las luces! Bien, Karamatsu, llegó la hora.

Sakurai subió a un pequeño escenario que se encontraba a vista de todos los clientes del bar y presentó a Karamatsu.

El grupo que había esperado ya se encontraba dentro del bar.

-¿Qué está sucediendo Takuya-san? -habló un chico de melena verde. Vestía una playera verde oscuro, unos pantalones negros y tenis blancos.

-¡Hey! Cuanto tiempo, Hideki -era un hombre ya grande, con un saco café oscuro y pantalón crema, el que se acercó también a hablar-¿Qué sucede? -dijo mientras observaba el escenario.

-Ya lo verán -respondió, sonriendo, Takuya.

El grupo buscó lugar para sentarse. Eran cinco en total, el chico de melena verde, el hombre de saco café y otros tres chicos más. Estos últimos traían el cabello igual de teñido.

Uno traía el cabello largo, amarrado y completamente morado con unas raíces negras asomando, a su lado estaba un chico con cabello amarillo, también se le veían las negras raíces y un degradado atrás dejando ver el color negro natural de su melena. El último chico solo traía un mechón de enfrente teñido de color rosa.

Todos miraban al escenario.

Sakurai había terminado de presentar a Karamatsu y éste se encontraba completamente solo arriba. No habían muchas personas, cosa que agradecía, pero el hecho de estar en una plataforma a la vista de todos lo aterraba. Lo peor es que seguía triste por lo sucedido con sus hermanos, lo cual provocaba un revoltijo de emociones en su interior.

A duras penas se obligaba a estar arriba del escenario.

Miraba a su alrededor, el ambiente era tranquilo, solo se esperaba el momento en que esa tranquilidad se rompiera, pero parecía que nunca lo haría.

Empezó a balbucear cosas incomprensibles, no sabía a donde mirar por lo que miraba siempre abajo. De pronto escuchó un chistido y miró de donde provenía. Era Sakurai que le hacía señas para que comenzara a tocar.

Karamatsu asintió. Se regañó a si mismo en su mente, pensando que haría lo de siempre: canalizar sus sentimientos a la hora de cantar y tocar.

Se armó de valor y habló claramente, aunque le temblaba un poco la voz.

-Good Night, ladies and gentlemen, espero ésta canción sea de su agrado. Es de un gran artista, un artista que murió joven, dejando al mundo si su talento...talvez algunos lo recuerden. En todo caso, espero les sea ameno.

Dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a tocar.

 _Sherry, he seguido tropezando, y así he llegado a este_ _lugar._

 _Sherry, ¿Estaba demasiado impaciente? Imprudentemente tiré todo, pero..._

 _Sherry, ese tiempo fue un sueño, vivía mi vida para los sueños, pero_

 _Sherry, es así como dijiste: No conocemos el dinero o los sueños en ésta vida._

 _Yo continuaré tropezando._

 _Estoy soportando mi estilo de vida en una forma a veces desagradable._

 _Sherry, regáñame suavemente y después abrázame fuertemente._

 _Porque tu amor lo envuelve todo._

 _Sherry ¿Me pregunto cuando me luciré?_ _Sherry ¿Me pregunto hasta dónde llegaré?_

 _Sherry, yo le canto a todas las cosas que amo._

 _Sherry ¿Qué debería hacer si conozco a alguien en un lugar extraño?_

 _Sherry, estoy perdido así es que no puedo sonreír tan bien como tú._

 _Sherry, si voy en busca de mis sueños, no estaré solitario o asustado, ¿cierto?_ _Sherry, si vivo mi vida a solas, no le puedo mostrar a alguien mis lágrimas, ¿cierto?_ _Yo continuaré tropezando._

 _Estoy soportando mi estilo de vida, a veces reprimiendo mis lágrimas._

 _Sherry, no quiero aceptar algo de compasión, no soy un perdedor, así que voy a caminar hacia la realidad._

 _Sherry, ¿Canto muy bien?_

 _¿Sonrió muy bien? ¿No es mi sonrisa perversa?_

 _¿No soy incomprendido? ¿Todavía sigo siendo llamado un idiota?_

 _¿Todavía soy resentido? ¿Soy capaz de ser amado?_

 _¿Estoy totalmente equivocado? ¿Estoy caminando hacia la realidad?_

 _Sherry ¿Me pregunto cuando me luciré?_ _Sherry ¿Me pregunto hasta dónde llegaré?_

 _Sherry, yo le canto a todas las cosas que amo._

 ** _Sherry, yo le canto a todas las cosas que amo._**

Al terminar nadie dijo nada, todos estaban completamente estupefactos.

* * *

Bien, primero que nada, ya deben saber de quien es la canción xD. Aquel músico que admira tanto y oye Karamatsu: Yutaka Ozaki.

Fue un gran artista, escuchen sus canciones. En el escenario es alguien imponente, la fuerza y el sentimiento de su canto es muy visible. Lo amo.

Elegí sherry porque esta hermosa la letra y además de que una lágrima se me cayó al escucharla por primera vez. Esta es la versión acústica, pero está la otra donde tiene acompañamiento y usa guitarra eléctrica. Busquen esa, es larga pero bellísima (me da escalofríos de lo bueno que es en el escenario).

Please, busquen ambas versiones en Youtube, o vayan a Wattpad ahí puse la versión acústica. :)

No pensaba en poner toda la letra pero tenía que hacerlo, es que es tan asdffghjj.

Parece que actualizaré cada semana si los capítulos son así de largos. Talvez si los hago más cortos pueda actualizar cada tres días, ¿Cuál les gustaría más? ¿Largos o cortos?

Perdonen mi posible mala ortografía y redacción.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Akatsuka sensei que en paz descanse. 🙏

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Una ola de aplausos resonó por todo el lugar. Algunos hombres se acercaron al chico a saludarlo con un fuerte apretón de manos mientras le felicitaban por aquella magnífica interpretación suya.

Karamatsu al inicio se había asustado por el silencio que vino después de haber terminado de tocar, pero al oír los aplausos y felicitaciones un alivio lo inundó para después convertirse en alegría.

Algunos señores de gran edad seguían rodeándolo. —¡Hombre! ¡Ha sido lo mejor que he escuchado en meses! ¡Incluso algunas lágrimas me salieron!

Otro hombre se acercó. —¿Quién diría que jóvenes como tú habían llegado a oír al gran Yutaka Ozaki? ¡Muy buena interpretación chico!

—¿No quisieras trabajar para mí chico? ¡Podemos crear algo grande! ¡Puedes ser solista o crear una banda! —un hombre le acercó su tarjeta de presentación mientras decía esto.

Muchos le rodeaban. Halagos y halagos llegaban a un Karamatsu que no sabía como aceptar y responder a todo eso. Lo único que sabía era que le había encantado cantar aquello.

—¡Atrás buitres! ¡Atrás! ¡El es mío! —. Sakurai se adentró al grupo empujando para poder apartar a todos de su camino y se posó delante de Karamatsu como si de un guardaespaldas se tratase.

—Vaya, no sabía que tirabas para ese lado Takahiro —se oyó decir entre el grupo. Todos rieron.

Sakurai con una risa corta contestó—Ya quisieran viejos pervertidos. Aún lado, debo llevarlo a un sitio.

El grupo se disolvió entre risas, comentarios amables y ánimos hacia Karamatsu. Éste solo sonreía, se sentía de alguna forma satisfecho.

Siguió a Sakurai quien lo llevó a la mesa donde se encontraban cinco personas, todas jóvenes a excepción de una.

—Te presento a mis amigos. El mayor es Akira Sudo, el de verde es Kamiya, el de morado Fukuyama, el de amarillo Ono y el de rosa Irino.

—¿Por qué nos señalas con nuestros colores? Digo, puede haber otras formas... —habló Kamiya.

Karamatsu los observó a todos, la presencia de estos era increíble, el tan solo estar ahí, delante de ellos, le intimidaba. Debía decir pronto algo y no quedar como un tonto, debía tratar de ponerse a la misma altura para no sentirse inferior.

—Nice to meet you, my friends. Is a beautiful night. Es el mundo tan pequeño como para encontrame con personas tan impresionantes como ustedes, esto...esto podría ser el ¡destiny! —esta parte suya normalmente le salía de forma natural al tratar de aparentar, pero los nervios le comían el corazón, en su mente solo podía avergonzarse y regañarse al pensar que no fue lo suficientemente convincente.

—¿Eres extranjero? —fue la pregunta del de verde.

Sakurai río estrepitosamente.

Karamatsu se sonrojó por la vergüenza. —Soy japonés...

—¡Tienes una forma graciosa de hablar, me gusta! —habló el de amarillo con una gran sonrisa. Le recordaba a su hermano menor.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue todo esto? —habló Sudo.

—Me parece que sabes lo que es, Sudo-san —respondió sonriendo Sakurai.

—Me parece que todos lo sabemos Takahiro —Fukuyama sonrió en dirección a Karamatsu, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

El único sin entender era Karamatsu.

—Entonces me voy, debo arreglar las cosas para el evento de mañana. Explíquenle lo que ocurre, el pobre se ve confundido —Sudo tomó la mano de Karamatsu en un fuerte apretón a la vez que le sonreía—Fue un gusto conocerte, espero mucho de ti —. Y sin más salió del bar.

—Bien, siéntate. —le pidió Sakurai.

Karamatsu hizo caso y se sentó ahí. El total en la mesa eran seis, seis personas. Ese número le recordó a sus hermanos y lo que pasó antes de irse por lo que se desanimó un poco. Pero no quería incomodar a los demás así que trató de verse animado, aunque más que animado se notaba ansioso.

—Empezaremos con las preguntas —dijo un sonriente Sakurai.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? —preguntó Kamiya

—Matsuno Karamatsu.

—¿Alguna profesión o carrera? ¿Cuál es tu máximo de estudios? —prosiguió el de verde.

Aquello había tocado una fibra débil en Karamatsu. Realmente no quería decirlo, le avergonzaba el haber cursado hasta preparatoria y no ir a la universidad por flojera, siguiendo el ejemplo de sus hermanos. Si hubiera dejado de estudiar por tener un sueño que cumplir no le importaría, pero el hecho es dejó de estudiar solo por que sí. No es algo de que estar orgulloso. Fue y sigue siendo algo estúpido.

—¿y? —presionó el de verde.

—Bueno...yo... —miraba a la mesa—preparatoria... —. No quería mirarlos a los ojos, sentía que podía ser despreciado por aquellos que le miraban.

Un fuerte manotazo acabó en su espalda—¡No hay de que avergonzarse! Nosotros tampoco tenemos estudios universitarios —Sakurai le sonreía.

—No es para celebrar, pero tampoco es para pensar que eres basura —decía Kamiya—nuestro caso es raro si me lo preguntas —soltó una carcajada.

—¿Desde hace cuanto que tocas la guitarra? —. Esta vez el que preguntó fue Fukuyama, cambiando repentinamente el tema.

—Desde hace seis años.

—¡Qué coincidencia! Nosotros empezamos a tocar por ese tiempo también —comentó Sakurai.

—¡¿Ustedes tocan algún instrumento?! —Karamatsu estaba sorprendido y ahora que lo pensaba mejor la apariencia de esos cinco daba la impresión de ser músicos, por muy estereotipado que sonara.

—Si, cada uno a excepción de Takahiro tocamos instrumentos. Yo tocó el violin y el bajo —respondió Kamiya.

—¡¿Violin?! —Karamatsu estaba sorprendido, nunca había conocido a alguien que tocara ese instrumento.

—¿Quién dice que no se tocar? —Sakurai estaba haciendo un puchero.

Ambos, tanto el de verde como el de rojo comenzaron a pelear. Karamatsu sonreía ante ello, parecían divertirse.

—Yo toco la guitarra eléctrica y la acústica —habló el de melena morada.

—¡Y yo la bateria! —le siguió el de amarillo.

Solo faltaba uno por responder, era el de mechón rosa, sin embargo, éste solo le miraba fijamente, como si quisiera preguntarle algo.

Karamatsu se sintió incómodo, comenzó a pensar que talvez le caía mal al chico.

—Tú... ¿tú escuchas a Ozaki? —fue lo primero en decir el de mechón rosa.

—¿Eh?... —por un momento no captó muy bien la pregunta—si...amo su música, fue quien me inspiró a empezar a tocar la guitarra...sus letras me encantan.

Irino sonrió satisfecho.

—Yo toco el teclado y compongo melodías —le dijo sonriendo.

—¿Todos escuchan a Ozaki? —preguntó Karamatsu.

—¡Por supuesto, también fue él nuestra inspiración! —respondió el de rojo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Una inmensa felicidad se apoderó de Karamatsu en esos momentos. Se encontró con personas que tenían gustos parecidos a los de él, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer para relacionarse y hacerse amigo de esos cinco?

—Bien, está decidido. Karamatsu, bienvenido a nuestra banda. —le dijo el de rojo.

—¿Eh?...¡¿Qué?! —se paró rápidamente de su asiento—¿son una banda? ¿por qué querrían a alguien como yo en su grupo? —diablos, su lado pesimista salió con la última pregunta.

—¿Por qué más estarían juntos personas que tocan los instrumentos necesarios para forma una banda? —le respondió Fukuyama en forma de sarcasmo.

—Hace tiempo que formamos nuestra banda, pero siempre pensamos que nos faltaba algo...o alguien. Ese eres tú Karamatsu, desde la primera vez que te oí en la calle supe que debías estar en nuestra banda, esto es lo que quería proponerte hoy —le dijo el de rojo con toda la sinceridad de mundo.

—Oh, ¿cantaba en la calle? Eso quiere decir que ya tiene experiencia con el público —le dijo Irino a Sakurai.

Karamatsu dejó de ponerles atención. ¿Él? ¿En una banda? No puede aceptar, no sabe tocar la guitarra eléctrica, además podría arruinarles sus conciertos, es decir, cantar solo y equivocarse implica la humillación de solo una persona: él. Si canta en grupo y se equivoca les arruinaría no solo el show sino también las semanas o meses de práctica.

—¿Karamatsu? —le habló el de verde.

Pero una parte suya le gustaría saber que se siente estar en ese grupo tocando música juntos. Si les rechaza talvez nunca más le hablen ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de encontrar personas como ellas con sus mismos gustos? ¿Pero cantar con muchas personas viéndole? ¿Qué debía hacer? Su cabeza era un completo lío.

Sakurai sonrió al verle, sus inseguridades eran tan visibles, pero antes de que le dijera algo Karamatsu habló.

—Lo siento, no puedo aceptar —tenía la cabeza inclinada a modo de disculpa —se los agradezco mucho...de verdad que agradezco su invitación, pero no puedo —seguía viendo hacia abajo—si...si no les importa ¿podría aún así ser amigo suyo?

Al decir eso último se sentía como un idiota, suena estúpido preguntar algo así, pero hace mucho que no hace amigos que ha olvidado como hacerlos o como llegar a saber si uno ya es amigo de alguien. Pero realmente quería mantener el contacto con ellos.

Oyó un fuerte suspiró que lo estremeció.

—¿Por qué no quieres unirte? —le dijo Sakurai—también me encantaría ser tu amigo, no tengo ningún problema con eso. Pero sí lo tengo con el hecho de que no quieras unirte, ¿Por qué?

—No sé tocar la guitarra eléctrica.

—Yo y Fukuyama podemos enseñarte —Sakurai le miraba con determinación.

—No..Yo...no quiero arruinarles algún concierto o show.

—¿Arruinarlo? —preguntó Kamiya.

—No soy bueno con tanto público, podría quedarme en blanco. También soy un poco torpe y a veces dejo que mis emociones me controlen...como hoy... estaba un poco decaído y casi no vengo por eso, hasta me costó comenzar a cantar hace rato.

—Pero lo hiciste, tocaste bien a pesar de tus inseguridades —dijo Sakurai—no te pido ser alguien perfecto a la hora de tocar, todos nos equivocamos y erramos. Por ejemplo, Miyu la primera vez que subió al escenario vomitó —comentó riendo.

—¡Eres un maldito! Dijiste que no lo volverías a mencionar —le gritó el de mechón rosado.

Todos rieron a excepción de Karamatsu que estaba de cierta forma conmovido por la respuesta del de rojo. ¿Debía hacerlo?

—¡Espera! ¿Pero y Tatsuya-san? El me me ofreció trabajar aquí.

—Eso fue en parte mentira, todo fue para que pudieras conocer a Akira y a los chicos. Digamos que esa fue tu audición —ese era Tatsuya, quien apareció con unas bebidas para todos—pero la propuesta sigue en pie si decides no unirte a la banda.

—¡Ah! ¡No te atrevas a robárnoslo! —Sakurai empezó a pelear con Tatsuya.

Karamatsu no podía creer lo que oía, era la primera vez en su vida que le pasaba algo así. Sentía que podía conectar con ellos, pero por eso mismo le daba miedo, no quería arruinarlo. Debe pensarlo bien.

—Yo... lo pensaré —les dijo a todos.

—Está bien, pero para darte un incentivo ten esto —Sakurai le entregó un boleto—ven mañana a nuestro concierto, estoy seguro que cambiarás de opinión tras oírnos.

Todos dejaron el tema de lado y comenzaron a beber mientras platicaban animadamente.

—Por cierto, Karamatsu, hace rato dijiste que estabas decaído, ¿Por qué? —le pregunto Irino.

—Well, tengo unos hermanos y hoy dijeron algo que, aunque no fue a propósito, me dolió —les dijo.

—Así que tienes hermanos, ¿Cuántos? —dijo esto Fukuyama mientras tomaba otro trago.

—Cinco, en total somos seis. Somos sextillizos.

—¡Increíble! —soltó Ono.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? —preguntó Kamiya.

—...Nada importante. Solo bromeaban, fui yo quien se lo tomó a pecho.

—Parece que les quieres mucho —le dijo Sakurai.

—Les amo, son mis hermanos, mi familia. Realmente les quiero mucho, de pequeños éramos muy unidos... —se calló, no quería contar la parte en donde se distanciaron—debo irme, se hace tarde.

Todos se despidieron con la promesa de que mañana se verían durante y después del concierto. Karamatsu estaba feliz, quería contarle alguien sobre lo sucedido, pero tampoco quería parecer presumido. Además nada estaba decidido aún, lo primero es ir mañana y ya después se verá.

—¿Crees que se una? —preguntó Irino a Sakurai.

—No hay duda de que lo hará —respondió Sakurai muy confiado—él fue atraído por la música por circunstancias parecidas a las nuestras.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Karamatsu contó lo sucedido a Chibita quien le felicitó y alentó a entrar al proyecto, sin embargo, el de chaqueta negra le dijo que primero debe ver las posibles formas en que terminaría si aceptaba tal oferta. Chibita se río y le dijo "no puedes predecir el futuro". Karamatsu en su interior deseo ser capaz de hacer eso, así tendría la seguridad del éxito y el miedo al fracaso se esfumaría.

Cierta tranquilidad lo invadió esa noche en su trayecto a casa, hablar con Sakurai y su grupo, además de hablar con Chibita, le había llevado a un estado de paz interior, se sentía satisfecho esa noche. Era un sentimiento que no había tenido desde la preparatoria.

No podía ocultar su pequeño estado de alegría. Se puso sus lentes de sol, a pesar de que el sol ya se había ocultado desde hace horas, y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Sonreía, se preguntaba como sería el día de mañana, para él todo lo ocurrido desde hace unos días era algo nuevo en su día a día monótono, le daba miedo el no saber que pasaría pero también deseaba verlo y sentirlo él mismo.

Llegó a la puerta de su hogar y entró anunciando su llegada con palabras no forzadas de su boca, en esos momentos no le importaba si se veía patético, solo esperaba el mañana.

Por supuesto su saludo fue ignorado, su estado de alegría también fue ignorado, pero eso no le importaba ahora, tenía la esperanza de que mañana sería un día genial sin importar si su respuesta fuera positiva o negativa a la propuesta de Sakurai.

—Hey, Karamatsu, pon el colchón, tus queridos hermanos estamos muy cansados... —le habló el mayor de todos.

—Of course my dear brother, todo sea para su bien —contestó el segundo girando sobre si mismo y con una pose dramática.

Subió rápido a la habitación de los seis; pusó lo más rápido posible el gran colchón, se cambió y se adentró en las sábanas, quería dormirse ya, así no se le haría eterno esperar para mañana.

—¿Ya se durmió? Ni siquiera nos esperó —habló Osomatsu cuando todos llegaron a la habitación.

—¿Y eso importa? —le contesto Ichimatsu que sin darle mucha importancia al asunto de echó a dormir.

Todos siguieron su ejemplo, además, por como es el segundo hermano es imposible encontrar algo de interés en su vida privada.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

Karamatsu fue el primero en despertar, aún faltaba demasiado para el show de sus nuevos amigos por lo que desayunó tranquilamente. Su madre y padre habían dejado una nota de que debían hacerse solos su desayuno porque ellos tenía que llegar ese día muy temprano al trabajo.

Cuando Karamatsu leyó la nota se sintió de nuevo como basura. Sus padres trabajando mientras él está ahí como parásito no es algo para pasar por alto.

Guardó la nota y preparó él el desayuno antes de que sus hermanos despertaran. Al verlos llegar anunció que su madre les había dejado el desayuno antes de irse.

Cuando terminaron de comer todos se fueron dejando a Karamatsu solo para que se encargara de levantar la mesa y lavar los trastes. A Karamatsu no le importó, es lo menos que podía hacer por su madre.

Después de hacer eso buscó una forma de matar el tiempo, fue con cada uno de sus hermanos para ver si podían pasar juntos algo de tiempo, pero fue rechazado por todos.

Osomatsu le dijo que si seguía con él sus costillas terminarían sin reparación por todo el dolor que provoca el segundo hermano, Choromatsu le dijo que no pensaba llevar a alguien como él al concierto de Nya-chan, Ichimatsu lo trató como una mierda, nada nuevo con él, Todomatsu le dijo que le avergonzaba salir con él y Jyushimatsu le dijo que ese día iría a abanicar con su bate.

Tenía la opción de ir con Chibita, pero no quería atosigar a su amigo con su presencia, por lo que optó en quedarse en casa hasta la tarde.

Fue a la sala a prender el televisor, cambió los canales en busca de algo entretenido y antes de decidir apagar de nuevo el aparato un canal llamó su atención. Era uno de entretenimiento que anunciaba el concierto de una banda que llevaba activa desde hace una año.

"Hoy a las diez de la noche dará un concierto la banda The Lost Boys. La banda lleva activa un año y ha comenzado a ganar seguidores desde su debut, su estilo y fuerza son de lo mejor. Sin embargo, el grupo aún no es muy conocido, pero estamos seguros que tendrán una larga trayectoria."

Karamatsu apagó el televisor y fue en busca del boleto que le fue dado. En grande decía "The Lost Boys". Eran ellos, ese era su nombre. Río de forma incrédula, el nombre de la banda no era algo que esperaba. Bueno, quien es él para juzgar.

Así que ya tenían fans...¿Cómo esperan que alguien nuevo se les una? ¿Y si no es del agrado de sus fans? Oh Dios, pensaba que apenas harían su debut, pero ya llevan un año tocando. Ahora si podría arruinar el avance que hayan hecho. Lo mejor sería rechazar la oferta y trabajar en el bar de Tatsuya. El sitio era agradable, no había mucho público y ya había sido aprobado por la gente de ahí...¿Debería quedarse en su zona segura o salir de ella? Nuevamente las inseguridades le atacan.

¿Qué es lo que espera de si? Muchas veces quería saber hasta donde puede llegar y esta es una buena oportunidad para descubrirlo, ¿Por qué se detiene?

Muchas veces pensó en ser como la luna: grande y brillante. Por más tonto que suene eso es lo que desea.

Pero al final solo es un nini.

Cansado de su negatividad decidió dormir hasta la hora de irse, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que el tiempo en llegar al sitio del show era de dos horas. Al despertarse y darse cuenta de su error se apresura en salir, no sin antes dejar la comida al alcance de sus hermanos quienes aun no llegaban a casa.

Hizo lo posible por llegar, pero solo llegó para una última canción. El boleto que tenía era para la sección de hasta adelante por lo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para llegar a esta. El sitio no era grande, pero tampoco pequeño, estaba medianamente lleno de personas donde la mayoría eran mujeres.

Ya estando en su sitio fue visto por Sakurai quien le hizo una señal a los demás integrantes quienes parecían ponerse de acuerdo en algo.

—¡Bien, esta es nuestra última canción! ¡¿Están listos?! —gritó el de melena roja.

El público gritó un "si" sonoro. Todos callaron cuando el grupo comenzó a tocar.

Sé que atrás de mi existe una pared

que se interpone y no nos deja salir.

Pero sé que aun asi un camino se va abriendo

vamos, ven conmigo,

(Vamos, ven conmigo)

encuentra un camino

(Encuentra un camino)

toca rock conmigo,

(Toca rock conmigo)

este es tu destino

(Éste es tu destino)

si miras lejos puedes ver un mundo de deseos.

El cielo es el mejor escenario que hay

siempre se oyen a las aves cantar,

Duermo y pienso que ese mundo no esta lejos

Se que hay un camino

(Sé que hay un camino)

hacia mi destino

(Hacia mi destino)

canta y ven conmigo,

(canta y ven conmigo)

vibra éste sonido

(Vibra éste sonido)

¿Dime cuanto tiempo estarás atrapado?

no debes temer a lo que hay en el camino

se que puede haber dolor, pero eso no es nada,

solo abre las alas, vamos a volar de aqui

Libres ser por fin..

Con todo esto llegaré a colapsar

ya estoy cansado de tanto cantar

pero sé que aun así mi canción hará historia

vamos, ven conmigo,

(Vamos ven conmigo)

encuentra un camino

(Encuentra un camino)

toca rock conmigo,

(Toca rock conmigo)

suerte en tu destino

(Suerte en tu destino)

No importa el tiempo que estaré atrapado

yo estaré aquí, dentro de la gente amada

en este escenario mi voz será mi alma,

y esta canción será toda esperanza

sé muy bien que de estar aquí estas cansado

quiero ser quien te deje libre, vuela alto

la oscuridad que hay en ti se marchará

por que esta canción es la luz, y asi brillaras

libre estarás.

La fuerza de la canción y del grupo dejó abrumado a Karamatsu. Fue como si la canción fuera dedicada a él; no es un "como", realmente fue para él, Sakurai le miró en toda la canción.

—¡Y eso fue todo! ¡Esperamos les haya gustado! —anunció Sakurai al público.

Las personas aclamaban al grupo.

Fue ahí donde Karamatsu sintió una pequeña envidia hacia ellos, parecían disfrutar cada segundo en el escenario. El anhelo se hizo presente en él, quería experimentar eso, quería ser parte de ellos, deseaba cambiar aunque fuera solo un poco.

Su decisión ya había sido tomada.

* * *

Jajajaja...tardé, pero esta vez no fue por procrastinar, ahora sí estuve muy ocupada. (Madre mía, mi mano y brazo aun duelen por la escenografía que tuve que hacerle a mi hermano).

¿Lo peor? Fue que mientras escuchaba música se me ocurrieron tres historias más, dos de ellos one shot, sobre choukeimatsu. Y solo una tiene un final feliz. Cerebro, deja de darme ideas cuando aun no termino las demás historias. :'0

La canción ya deben de saber de donde es y la adaptación es de Haruhie (ahora Itani dub) quien hace muy buenos fandubs. Puse su adaptación porque, a mi parecer, es mejor que la letra original. X"D

Bueno, espero les haya gustado.

Perdonen mi posible mala ortografía y redacción.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Akatsuka sensei que en paz descanse.

Pd: jajajajaja siempre actualizo cuando todos duermen.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Karamatsu se hizo a un lado y se recargó en una pared esperando a que todos los presentes salieran. Después de ver a la última persona salir del sitio se acercó a lo que creyó ser los camerinos, se sentó y aguardó a que los chicos salieran.

Unos minutos después escuchó unos murmullos y risas que se escucharon mejor al ser abierta una de las puertas.

—Hubieran visto a la chica de grandes pechos en la fila de enfrente... —ese era Sakurai hablando calurosamente con los demás. El pelirrojo dio unos cuantos pasos hasta chocar con el cuerpo sentado del de azul—¿Karamatsu? ¿Qué haces ahí sentado?

—Ah...solo quería felicitarlos por ese gran concierto que dieron—dijo mientras se incorporaba.

—¿Por qué no entraste? —preguntó Kamiya.

—No quería molestar.

—Eres en extremo considerado Karamatsu—dijo riendo Sakurai mientras rodeaba con su brazo a Karamatsu.

—Tardaste en llegar—habló Fukuyama.

—Ah..yo...

—No hace falta que digas algo, lo importante es que llegaste—le dijo sonriendo Sakurai mientras seguía abrazándolo.

Sakurai soltó al de azul y de pronto el de enorme sonrisa se acercó a Karamatsu y exclamó—¡Te gustó mucho! ¿verdad?

Karamatsu se sorprendió por un momento, pero inmediatamente contestó con genuina honestidad—Sí...me gustó mucho, fue impresionante—miró al suelo unos segundos y después les miró con emoción—nunca había visto algo así antes, fue... fue... no sé como explicar como me sentí—dijo sonriendo.

—Eso quiere decir que te nos unirás ¿no?—lanzó Ono.

—¿Eh?—Karamatsu se puso nervioso, pero ya había decidido aceptar y no pensaba retractarse—Yes—contestó con la mirada baja en el suelo. Le producía incomodidad verlos a los ojos.

—Dilo tú mismo—la voz que habló era Kamiya. Karamatsu lo miró algo confuso y observó a los demás quienes permanecían en silencio.

—No entiendo—respondió Karamatsu a la vez que volteaba a ver al de verde, estaba algo asustado.

—Quiero que me digas tú mismo que quieres unírtenos, pero no mires al suelo, míranos a nosotros—le dijo Kamiya sonriendo.

Karamatsu miro al suelo avergonzado ¿Tan patético se veía como para que le dijera eso? Apretó los puños, no quería verse tan miserable para ellos, no quería desprender más la esencia de su fuerte inseguridad.

Lentamente alzó la mirada, primero observó a Sakurai, éste le miraba con una sonrisa confiada, como si le dijera "puedes hacerlo".

Se armó de valor y volteó a ver a Kamiya—Yo...¡Yo quiero entrar al grupo!—tenía una mirada seria, pero sus ojos brillaban. Sentía vergüenza, pero debía hacerlo.

Kamiya le brindó una cálida sonrisa y le acercó su mano para darle un apretón de manos a Karamatsu quien aceptó gustoso.

—Bienvenido al grupo Karamatsu—le dijo Kamiya aún sosteniendo su mano.

—Hey, ¿no debería ser yo quien le diga eso? Yo soy el lider ¿no?—habló por fin Sakurai.

Kamiya soltó la mano de Karamatsu y volteó a ver Sakurai con incredulidad—Si tan solo actuaras como uno de verdad...

—¿Qué dijiste?—bufó Sakurai.

En ese momento ambos comenzaron a pelear. Karamatsu los observó y rió un poco, le recordaban a sus hermanos.

—¡Cierto! Debemos decirle a Akira que Karamatsu ya es un miembro oficial—exclamó de repente Ino.

—Debe de estar esperándonos afuera—le siguió Ono.

Todos comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida y Karamatsu los siguió. Al salir observó a un hombre recargado en un auto negro mientras fumaba; era la misma persona que le fue presentada la noche pasada en el bar. Vestía una gabardina café y un traje de color azul oscuro.

—Tardaron mucho en salir—habló el mayor al notar la presencia de los seis. Agarró su cigarro, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó para apagarlo.

—Estábamos dándole la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo integrante—dijo Sakurai sonriente—Karamatsu, él es Akira Sudo, lo conociste ayer. Él es nuestro representante —le mencionó Sakurai.

Karamatsu de un momento a otro se puso lo más derecho que pudo e hizo una reverencia para saludar a Sudo.

—No necesitas ser tan formal—le dijo riendo—que bien hayas decidido entrar, estos chicos llevan diciendo desde hace mucho tiempo que algo les faltaba. Espero puedas adaptarte al comportamiento de estos chicos...son tan...raros.

—¡Únicos! ¡Debiste de haber dicho únicos!—exclamó Sakurai.

Todos rieron.

—Bien, es hora de irnos—habló Sudo.

Todos subieron al coche, estaban algo apretados pero lograron entrar. Durante el camino todos los chicos, a excepción de Karamatsu, se durmieron, se les veía cansados, pero de alguna forma felices con su día. Karamatsu se limitó a observar el exterior, pensaba en que forma cambiaría su vida de ahora en adelante.

Al llegar a su destino notó que habían llegado al bar de Takuya por lo que decidió despertar a los demás para decirles que ya habían llegado. Todos salieron del auto, excepto Sudo quien seguía al volante.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana chicos y no se pasen de copas. Denle saludos de mi parte a Takuya —dijo sonriendo para después arrancar el auto y perderse de vista.

Los jóvenes se estiraron y entraron al bar. Takuya los saludó de lejos ya que estaba atendiendo a unos clientes.

El grupo se sentó en una mesa y comenzaron a platicar.

—Tendremos que tomarnos un pequeño descanso en lo que le enseñamos a Kara como funciona esto de tener una banda, además debemos enseñarle a tocar la guitarra eléctrica—dijo Sakurai.

—¿Descanso?—preguntó Karamatsu.

—No tocaremos en público hasta que te hayas integrado completamente al grupo, eso incluye tocar la guitarra eléctrica y aprenderte las canciones que ya tenemos—le respondió Kamiya.

—¿Pero eso no les causará problemas?

—Demasiados—dijo Fukuyama.

—Me esforzaré en aprender rápido—dijo rápidamente Karamatsu al de morado. La verdad es que Fukuyama le intimidaba un poco.

—No te preocupes, a decir verdad ya necesitábamos uno—habló Irino—además podremos enfocarnos en mejorar algunos aspectos de cada uno. Por ejemplo, yo podré dedicarme a crear nuevas melodias.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Es cierto!—exclamó Ono—¡Yo podré ir a jugar beisbol en las mañanas y después tocar la batería toda la tarde!

—¿Te gusta el beisbol?—le preguntó Karamatsu. Se sorprendió por la similitud que había entre él y su hermano menor.

—Me encanta.

—¿Beisbol? ¿Cómo te ayuda eso a mejorar tus habilidades como baterista?—se preguntó a sí mismo Kamiya.

—Bueno, pues ambos golpean algo...hace ejercicio y se divierte...—se dijo así mismo Sakurai mientras se tocaba el mentón con su mano de forma pensativa.

Karamatsu sonrió. Le gustaba estar ahí, era una sensación muy agradable, diferente a la que sentía cuando se hallaba en casa.

—¿Cómo es eso de integrarme por completo?

—Es conocernos más entre nosotros y llevarnos bien—le contestó Sakurai—pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos. Y pasarás más tiempo con Jun, él es quien te va enseñar a tocar la guitarra eléctrica.

—¡¿Eh?!—exclamaron tanto el de azul como el de morado.

—Jun es el mejor tocándola de entre los cinco—continuo Sakurai.

—Eso es mentira—replicó Fukuyama. Miró a Sakurai detenidamente y éste le devolvió la mirada como si un secreto se guardara entre esos pares de ojos.

—De cualquier forma el te enseñará y mañana comenzarán—interrumpió Kamiya.

—Entiendo—dijo Karamatsu con una sonrisa. Le preocupaba un poco eso ya que Fukuyama parecía tener un mal carácter.

Más tarde Takuya se acercó con una bandeja de cervezas hacia ellos. Todos babearon al verlas e inmediatamente las agarraron y comenzaron a tomar de ellas.

—Felicidades por entrar—le dijo Takuya a Karamatsu.

Karamatsu dejo de beber, se limpió la boca y contestó—¿Cómo lo supo?

—Es fácil de ver—le respondió Takuya sonriendo para después regresar al servicio de barra.

Con una enorme sonrisa Sakurai alzó su vaso para brindar—Por Karamatsu y un nuevo comienzo.

Los demás alzaron su vasos y voltearon a ver al de azul.

Los ojos de Karamatsu brillaron de emoción, seguramente el nuevo comienzo se refería a la banda, pero también lo era para Karamatsu. Alzó su vaso y todos chocaron los vasos.

—¡Salud!—exclamaron todos.

Pasó un largo rato, todos los clientes ya se habían ido y ellos seguían bebiendo.

—¡Hey! Ya tienen que irse a dormir, es muy tarde y si siguen así me van a dejar sin mercancía—les reprendió Takuya.

—¿Eh?—Karamatsu estaba somnoliento, pero al escuchar "tarde"

rápidamente se paró de su asiento—¡¿qué hora es?!—preguntó agitado.

—Más de media noche—respondió Takuya mientras alzaba al ya dormido Ono de su asiento.

—Es muy tarde—dijo preocupado el de azul—debo irme.

—Quédate a dormir—dijo Sakurai, parecía no afectarle mucho el alcohol—además mañana iremos al estudio para ensayar y te será más fácil irte desde aquí con nosotros.

—¿Duermen aquí?

—Aquí vivimos—contestó Sakurai mientras levantaba a Kamiya quien no paraba de refunfuñar cosas incomprensibles.

Karamatsu se lo pensó un poco, por más que no quiera aceptarlo la verdad es que nadie extrañaría su presencia en casa a estas horas, al menos sus hermanos no lo harían.

—Entonces si no es mucha molestia me quedaré

Irino bostezó, se estiró y observó a su alrededor—¿Ya es hora de dormir?

—Así es, parece que la bebida no te afecta tanto como a los otros—le dijo Karamatsu.

—Porque no tomé tanto como esos tontos—el de mechón rosa volteó a su izquierda; Fukuyama estaba durmiendo en la mesa, de su boca sobresalía baba y de vez en cuando decía con una boba sonrisa "ven aquí"—Jun sí que ha quedado inconsciente—dijo riendo.

Karamatsu sonrió, verlo le hacia recordar a Ichimatsu. Se acercó a Fukuyama y le alzó para que éste pudiera recargarse en él para caminar.

Siguió a los otros que se dirigían a una puerta que se encontraba hasta el final de la barra de bebidas. Al abrirla dio paso a un ancho pasillo, no muy largo; a dos metros se encontraba el inicio de una escalera de aluminio con madera de roble barnizada; subieron el primer tramo y dieron vuelta en el descansillo para subir el segundo tramo que los llevó a la segunda planta donde se hallaba una segunda puerta abierta que daba a la sala, cocina y comedor. Cerraron la puerta tras de si y subieron el último tramo de escaleras que les llevaba a las habitaciones. El pasillo era largo y ancho, en el habían en total cinco habitaciones.

Takuya abrió la segunda que se encontraba en el lado derecho; ahí se hallaba ya puesto un gran futon para los seis jóvenes y recostó a Ono en él.

—Muy bien, eso es todo—dijo sonriendo el mayor—lo mejor será que se cambien de ropa si quieren dormir bien, buenas noches.— Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Karamatsu recostó a Fukuyama y ayudó a los demás a cambiar de ropa a Ono y a Kamiya para después hacerlo con el de morado. Luego metieron a los tres dentro del futon y los taparon. Al finalizar con eso Irino se cambió y salió al baño.

—Parecen hermanos—dijo Karamatsu riendo.

—Bueno, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos—respondió Sakurai a la vez que se dirigía al balcón para prender un cigarro—yo los considero hermanos aunque no lo seamos, pero no les digas nada porque seguro me molestan con eso—dijo sonriendo para después comenzar a fumar.

Karamatsu se acercó al balcón y observó el cielo. No se podían observar las estrellas porque las luces de la ciudad no lo permitían, pero había unas pocas que luchaban por hacerse notar, brillaban fuertemente, luchando contra las luces artificiales de la ciudad.

—Es hermoso ¿No crees?—habló el de rojo—esas pocas estrellas que se ven luchan cada noche para que puedan ser observadas y admiradas.

—Es verdad—el de azul recargó sus brazos sobre el barandal y sus ojos se dirigieron a lo que más brillaba en el cielo—pero la luna es más hermosa, grande y brillante, aun con todas estas luces de la ciudad ella impone su mandato como reina de la noche—esa palabras cursis que salieron de su boca no fueron forzadas como las que usualmente dice, esta vez salían desde su corazón—¿No sería genial ser como ella?

Sakurai sonrió con sus ojos cerrados mientras mantenía el cigarro en su boca, después de unos segundos alejó el cigarro de sus labios, abrió su ojos y exhaló el humo.

—Es cierto que es hermosa, pero a mi parecer es mejor ser una estrella—se inclinó un poco para apagar el cigarro en el cenicero que se encontraba en la mesita que estaba ahí, dejó el cigarro, se enderezó y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para luego observar de nuevo el cielo—la luna no tiene luz propia, solo refleja la luz del sol; en cambio, las estrellas brillan por sí mismas, sin la ayuda de nadie más y si se juntan forman un hermoso cuadro en el cielo durante la noche, uno mucho más bello que el que forma la luna.

Karamatsu se quedó sin habla.

—Bueno, eso es lo que yo pienso—dijo el de rojo mientras volteaba a ver al de azul con una gran sonrisa.

Karamatsu miró de nuevo el cielo con unos ojos abiertos y brillantes, aquello que escuchó lo dejó completamente sorprendido, fue como si descubriera algo nuevo e increíble.

Sakurai sonrió y se dirigió al cuarto—es hora de dormir, tenemos otra pijama, estoy seguro que te quedará.

Karamatsu le miro feliz y contestó—gracias.

Ambos se cambiaron de ropa y poco después llegó Irino quien fue atacado por Sakurai con bromas por haberse tardado mucho en el baño, depués de un rato Sakurai apagó la luz y los tres se fueron a acostar al futon para ya dormir.

Ese día había sido para Karamatsu uno de los mejores que había tenido desde hace mucho y esperaba tener más así en el futuro.

Mientras tanto en la casa Matsuno todas las luces ya estaban apagadas.

* * *

Holis, jaja...tardé demasiado en continuar esto debido a que entré a la escuela, aparte estoy estudiando para hacer un cambio de carrera u_u' y además estoy subtitulando el músical (live) de Hamilton.

Ya estoy volviendo a las andadas con esto, realmente quiero seguir con las otras historias, no quiero dejarlas en hiatus indefinido como las primeras que tengo.

Perdonen mi posible mala—pésima—ortografía y redacción. :"/

Los personajes no son míos, son de Akatsuka sensei que en paz descanse.

PD: Al terminar este capítulo algo no me cuadraba en la redacción, lo revisé pero seguía sin cuadrarme ;_; Falta de práctica supongo, no sé.

Solo espero les haya gustado un poco.

POR CIERTO, YA FALTA POCO PARA LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA...AHHH. \\(*0*)/

Saludos :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Karamatsu..." escuchaba el joven chico en sus sueños, después sintió que algo tocaba su cabello, era una mano grande y cálida. Se sentía cómodo, no deseaba despertar. Lo sucedido hasta ahora parecía un sueño.

—Vamos, hombre, despierta—le decía un chico muy despeinado a lado suyo.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos y enfrente suyo se hallaba sentado Sakurai con su usual sonrisa. Su cabello era un completo lío.

Aún somnoliento comenzó a reír por el aspecto de Sakurai.

—¡No te rías! Hay un serio problema aquí arriba—respondió el de rojo mirando preocupado su cabello despeinado.

—¿Ya despertó?—se escuchó al otro lado de la habitación.

—Ya, vayan ustedes a desayunar—le escuchó decir a Sakurai.

Karamatsu se incorporó del futon y se quedó sentado para reconocer el sitio en el que se encontraba. ¿Había bebido mucho o había estado muy cansado? Hacía mucho que no descansaba muy bien.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Es hora de ir a desayunar, vamos

Se levantó y siguió al de rojo que bostezaba. Ambos llegaron al comedor de la planta de abajo, ahí ya estaban todos despiertos preparando la mesa y la comida.

En la cocina estaban Takuya y Kamiya preparando la comida, la mesa la estaban poniendo Ono e Irino, y Fukuyama se encontraba sentado en la sala viendo la tele.

—¿Qué tal si esperas en la sala con Jun? Te avisaremos cuando ya esté la comida—le dijo Sakurai para luego ir a donde se encontraban Takuya y Kamiya.

Probablemente lo que quería Sakurai era que se volviera cercano a los demás miembros, en especial con Fukuyama ya que éste se encargaría de darle lecciones de guitarra eléctrica.

Se posó detrás del sillón en donde estaba sentado el de cabello morado, tomo aire y dijo—¡Good morning! Fukuyama-san, ¿no es este un beautiful day?—Karamatsu trató de poner la mejor de sus caras "geniales"

No escuchó respuesta alguna.

—¿Fukuyama-san?—por un momento se asustó pensando que había sido ignorado. Fue a la parte de enfrente del sillón y al ver la cara de Fukuyama suspiró aliviado. Estaba dormido.

—¿Eh? ¿Se ha vuelto a dormir?—Karamatsu dio un respingo al escuchar detrás de si a Sakurai.

—Parece que sí—sonrío Karamatsu.

Sakurai de pronto pronunció en voz alta el nombre de Jun a la vez que lo sujetaba del cuello y le sacudía la cabeza con una mano.

Con esa brusquedad despertó Jun, agarró a Sakurai del cuello lo acercó a él y dijo con voz amenzante—¿Es que acaso buscas romperme el cuello? ¿Quieres que te lo rompa a ti primero?

Karamatsu se asustó al verlos así.

—No te preocupes Karamatsu, sólo estamos jugando—le dijo Sakurai al notar la preocupación de su amigo. Se separó de Jun y les invitó a pasar al comedor.

—¡No me ignores! Maldición...estaba teniendo un buen sueño... —se tocó la parte trasera de su cabeza con la mano a la vez que bostezaba. Aún estaba somnoliento, se levantó del sillón y al dar dos pasos chocó con Karamatsu.

—Ah... ¡Lo siento!—se apresuró en decir Karamatsu.

Jun suspiró.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Yo...lo siento—Karamatsu estaba entrando en pánico por dentro. ¿Habrá molestado mucho a Fukuyama? ¿Qué debería hacer?—Sorry, lamento que hayas tropezado con mi majestuosa espalda—sus palabras fueron torpes y su posición era algo graciosa al estar señalando su espalda con ambas manos.

Era muy embarazoso, en casa hacía esas cosas de forma mecánica y sin preocuparse mucho en como le veían, pero con Sakurai y los demás le costaba, le incomodaba por que sentía que podían ver a través de él y talvez le odiarían como sus hermanos. No quería fingir frente a ellos, pero no puede evitarlo. Es una protección para él.

Perdido en sus pensamientos sintió una mano encima de su cabeza, era Fukuyama.

—Fue mi culpa, no puse atención a mi alrededor—Fukuyama quitó su mano y comenzó a avanzar en dirección al comedor.

Karamatsu quedó en blanco, no entendía bien que había sucedido, normalmente se hubiera llevado un golpe o una queja por haberse metido en el camino de uno de sus hermanos.

—Ah —Se detuvo Jun.

Karamatsu volteó al escucharlo.

—Buenos días—dijo volteándolo a ver y después siguió con su camino al comedor.

"Quítate del camino mierdamatsu"

"Nii-san estorbas, quítate"

"Eres doloroso"

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Karamatsu sacudió la cabeza, no debía comparar.

Caminó al comedor y ahí estaban ya todos sentados, se acercó a la mesa y con cierta timidez dijo—¡Buenos días!

—¡Buenos días, Karamatsu! Te estábamos esperando—le saludó Takuya.

—¡Buenos días! —dijeron al mismo tiempo Ono e Irino, la forma en que lo dijeron y su perfecta sincronización hizo sonreír a Karamatsu.

—Buenos días, Karamatsu. Te serviré, si quieres más sólo pídelo—le habló Kamiya y comenzó a servirle el desayuno.

—¡Acá! ¡Acá! Siéntate a lado mío Kara-chan~ —dijo entusiasmado Sakurai.

Karamatsu se sentó en medio de Sakurai y Fukuyama. El ambiente fue muy ameno para todos, como si estuviera en casa, pero aquí siendo participe de las conversaciones y bromas.

—¿Tú cabello siempre es así cuando despiertas?—preguntó Kara a Sakurai.

—Sí, es todo un lío en las mañanas.

—Es como si estuviera un zorrillo ahí arriba—comentó Kamiya.

—A mi no me apesta la cabeza—dijo indignado Sakurai mientras seguía comiendo.

—Nadie dijo que apestara—habló Irino.

Todos se callaron.

—Hasta acá llega el olor —agregó Fukuyama para dar el golpe final. Su sonrisa era clara, era su venganza de hace rato.

—¡Apesta! ¡Apesta! —gritó Ono a la vez que se tapaba la nariz.

—Ahora que lo dices... —le siguió Kamiya tapándose la nariz y viendo con asco a Sakurai.

Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, hasta Takuya. El único que faltaba era Karamatsu, todos le miraron, Sakurai con esperanza y los demás con diversión.

Karamatsu lo pensó por un segundo y después pronunció—Lo siento Sakurai —y se tapó la nariz. En su rostro mostraba la diversión que sentía.

—¡Traición!—gritó Sakurai ofendido.

Todos se rieron.

Sakurai se acercó a Karamatsu y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en venganza, al hacerlo su cabello rozó un poco en la nariz de Karamatsu.

"Huele bien", pensó.

—Será mejor que se apuren, se les va hacer tarde para ir a ensayar—les dijo todavía divertido Takuya.

—¿Podría prestarme su teléfono para llamar a mis padres?—Karamatsu necesitaba avisar al menos a sus padres.

—¿No tienes celular?—preguntó Irino.

—No...no tengo dinero para uno, sólo mis padres y... sólo mis padres—podría haber dicho también Todomatsu, pero no sabía el número de éste porque nunca se lo dió su hermano.

—Puedo enviarles un mensaje por tí si quieres—le ofreció Takuya.

Karamatsu se lo pensó, la idea no sonaba mal, siendo que su padres estarían trabajando un mensaje no sería una molestia para ellos.

Definitivamente no quería llamar a casa.

—Si no es mucha molestia...

—No te preocupes, dame sus números y yo les informaré en donde estabas anoche. Por ahora termina de comer.

Después de terminar el desayuno todos se fueron a cambiar y bajaron al bar. Normalmente, antes de irse ayudaban a Takuya a limpiar el sitio para que estuviera listo para la tarde-noche.

Karamatsu con mucho gusto se ofreció a ayudar y al terminar todos se despidieron del hombre de amable sonrisa y partieron.

Caminaron durante un largo rato y pronto llegaron a lo que es su lugar de ensayo. Era un edificio algo grande y pulcro por dentro. La formalidad del lugar intimidaba a Karamatsu que se sentía fuera de lugar.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó el de mechón rosa.

—Es sólo que este lugar es increíble...me siento algo incómodo.

—Te comprendo, fue el mismo sentimiento que tuve al llegar aquí la primera vez—Kamiya sonrió al recordarlo.

—Yo diría que fue el de todos—sonrió Sakurai.

—Tampoco es que este sitio sea el mejor de los de su categoría. Hay otras empresas más famosas, y ésta sigue estando por debajo de ellas—dijo con indiferencia Fukuyama.

—Pero últimamente ha ido creciendo mucho—agregó el de mechón rosa.

—Hemos tenido mucha suerte de que se nos haya contratado aquí hace unos años—se expresó con sinceridad Ono.

Karamatsu sólo podía sorprenderse más y más. Ese era otro mundo, muy distinto al suyo. Admiraba como ellos, probablemente, habían luchado para entrar a ese mundo. El camino que habrán recorrido es uno que él no hubiera logrado recorrer, al menos no solo.

Sakurai habló con una recepcionista para preguntar sobre el paradero de Sudo a la vez que vanamente trataba de coquetear con ella. Habiendo terminado con la charla informó a los demás que el manager se encontraba en su oficina arreglando unos documentos.

—Supongo que aquí nos separamos, nosotros iremos a avisar a Sudo que ya llegamos—así el de melena roja junto a todos los demás con excepción de Karamatsu y Fukuyama abandonaron el lobby.

—Es-espera —hablo nervioso Karamatsu. Volteó a ver a Fukuyama quien parecía indiferente a la situación.

Un silencio incómodo había entre los dos, el de azul pensaba alguna forma de romper ese ambiente pesado, pero no se le ocurría nada. Con excepción de Sakurai no había ningún otro miembro del grupo con el que fuera tan cercano. Y, aunque, quiere llevarse bien con todos su naturaleza se lo impide, la constante inferioridad le hace sentirse juzgado y no merecedor de amigos tan increíbles como ellos.

La facilidad con la que el pelirrojo se volvió amigo suyo y la paciencia que éste le tiene es una bendición para él. Quiere tener esa virtud de relacionarse fácilmente con los demás, sin miedo y con confianza. ¿Pero cómo? A pesar de haberse propuesto a cambiar no es algo sencillo de hacer. Cada vez que intenta ser alguien "extrovertido" una sensación de disgusto y asco brota de su interior, se siente estúpido.

Una mano se posó en su cabeza—¿Ya podemos irnos?—le dijo Fukuyama.

Otra vez. —Of course my little friend.

—¿Little? Si yo soy quien mira abajo para verte.

—¿Eh? —tenía razón, el de morado era más alto que él. No había puesto mucha atención en las estaturas de todos ellos.

Fukuyama le pidió a Karamatsu que le siguiera. Caminaron hasta un elevador y subieron hasta el quinto piso. Allí salieron, giraron a la derecha y caminaron hasta llegar a la sexta habitación. Dentro de ella había instrumentos y todas las paredes estaban tapizadas de una esponja que, según le comentó el de morado, contenía el ruido adentro la habitación.

—Es increíble...¿Esta compañía solo se hace cargo de bandas musicales?

—Por lo general sí, también se encargan de solistas sobresalientes—dijo mientras se sentaba en un asiento y afinaba una guitarra—hay otras agencias que se encargan especialmente de "idols"

—¿Idols?

—Sí...tengo entendido que son grupos en donde todos los integrantes cantan y bailan al mismo tiempo. El que toquen algún instrumento ya es opcional, aunque la mayoría sabe tocar al menos uno. Últimamente esos estan de moda.

—Waaa... yo no sé bailar.

—Yo tampoco, pero me gusta más expresarme tocando la guitarra en el escenario. Es lo mejor del mundo...aunque ya es cuestión de gustos.

Al terminar de hablar Fukuyama siguió con la afinación mientras que Karamatsu se puso a inspeccionar la habitación. Buscó un sitio donde sentarse y esperó a que terminara el de morado; estaba algo incómodo por que no sabía de que más hablar.

—Toma—le tendió una guitarra azul a Karamatsu cuando terminó de afinar ambos instrumentos.

—¿Está bien que use esta?

—Está bien, es una de las de Sakuari, me pidió que te la diera.

—¿Él sabe tocar la guitarra? Que cool.

—Bueno...algo así—el de cabellera morada no tenía ganas de hablar de ello, por lo que Karamatsu no preguntó más a pesar de su curiosidad.

—Entiendo, muchas gracias. Ya veré como pagársela.

—Tonto, es un regalo, no es necesario pagarla.

—Pero...

—Empecemos de una vez.

Pasaron un largo rato aprendiendo lo básico y para grata sorpresa de Fukuyama el de azul aprendía rápido. Se dice que cuando uno ya sabe tocar guitarra acústica le es más fácil aprender la eléctrica. Cierto o no lo único que sabía era que el de azul era talentoso.

El joven de sudadera azul se estaba diviertiendo, aunque le incomodaba no poder hablar mucho y de forma amena con Fukuyama se la pasaba bien aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra eléctrica. Pudo notarlo enseguida, el amplificador y la guitarra produciendo sonidos que con la acústica no lograría era algo increíble para él, se imaginaba las posibilidades en cuanto composiciones.

Aunque siempre preferirá su vieja acústica, aquella que siempre le ayudó a sobreponerse a sus momentos de soledad.

—¿Ya te acostumbraste?—preguntó Fukuyama.

—Algo así, la cuerdas son suaves y más sencillas de tocar a diferencia de la acústica que eran más duras y separadas.

—Exacto, en eso te ayudó haber practicado con una acústica.

Karamatsu seguía practicando mientras que Fukuyama lo veía con curiosidad. ¿Cuanto tiempo practicó guitarra para llegar a ser tan fluido en el movimiento de trastos?

—¿Por qué comenzaste a tocar la guitarra? Aparte de Ozaki.

—¿Eh?—esa pregunta lo agarró por sorpresa. Se ruborizó un poco al pensar en las razones por las que tocar música se había vuelto algo valioso para él. Ojalá esas razones fueran simplonas o ingenuas como comúnmente son.

No quería mentir ni tampoco decir la verdad, así que resumió todo en unas simples palabras.

—Desahogo.

Fukuyama lo miro con sorpresa. ¿Desahogo?

Al darse cuenta de lo confundido que estaba el de melena morada Karamatsu continuó —quiero decir que cuando escuchaba a Ozaki y lo veía en el escenario podía sentir sus emociones llegar a mi. Quiero poder tocar y gritar lo que siento, así me siento mejor. No veo otra mejor forma de expresarme.

—Es igual conmigo.

No podía estar asombrado por la respuesta del de morado ya que eso que sienten ambos es algo normal en las personas que practican cualquiera de las siete bellas artes. Pero poder compartirlo con alguien era algo que lo hacia feliz. Sentía ganas de llorar por poder entenderse con alguien y poder compartir sentimientos iguales.

El de azul que había estado mirando al suelo todo ese tiempo dirigió poco a poco su mirada a Fukuyama el cual le sonreía. Nunca le había visto sonreir en todo ese tiempo que le había conocido. Verlo así le ayudaba a entrar un poco más en confianza.

—¿Y Fukuyama? ¿Cómo se interesó por la música?

La sonrisa de Fukuyama se apagó y se quedó pensando.

—Talvez eso lo cuente otro día.

¿Habrá preguntado algo que no debía? Karamatsu antes de poder decir algo fue interrumpido por alguien más.

—¿Oh? ~~ ¿Qué se escucece por aquí? —era Sakurai entrando al estudio.

—Nada que te importe—Fukuyama estaba un poco sonrojado. Probablemente también es de los que les cuesta expresar sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué tal va? —preguntó el de rojo a Karamatsu.

—Por ahora va todo bien.

—¿Te gustaría prácticar conmigo y el ogro?

—¡Oye! —reclamó Jun.

—Los demás han ido a hacer sus cosas: Miyu fue a componer y Kamiya y Ono han ido a ensayar con sus instrumentos a otras habitaciones para no interrumpir aquí. Podemos aprovechar y prácticar los tres juntos por lo mientras... podríamos tocar alguna canción de Ozaki—sonrió como si de un cómplice se tratara.

—Realmente no tienes remedio.

—Déjame, me estaba aburriendo y nadie me hacia caso.

—Pudiste ensayar tu solo.

—No es divertido así—dijo Sakurai con un puchero.

Karamatsu los observaba. Se preguntó si estaba bien querer saber más de todos ellos, deseaba poder conectarse con ellos de una forma más profunda.

—Me... encantaría empezar a ensayar con ustedes—les dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Sakurai y Fukuyama se miraron, sonrieron y cada uno tomó su puesto. Empezaron a indicarle que hacer a Karamatsu y los tres comenzaron a ensayar, al principio fue algo difícil por ser la primera vez para Karamatsu, pero poco a poco este fue siguiendo el ritmo de los otros dos hasta llegar a un punto en el que la melodía era perfectamente entendible.

* * *

Han pasado 84 años...

Parece que ha estado muy flojo el capítulo, sorry. :"u

Ummm tarde mucho y tuve que leerme todo lo que había escrito hasta ahora para recordar de que iba el fic jajajaja...

Sé lo que es ver que un fic que te gusta mucho este en hiatus así que lamento la espera.

Pero hemos aprendido algo: nunca me crean cuando digo que ya pronto publicaré el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que el siguiente se más rápido en salir.

Perdonen mi posible mala—pésima—ortografía y redacción. :"/

Los personajes no son míos, son de Akatsuka sensei que en paz descanse.

Espero les siga gustando kkkk

Gracias por leer :")


End file.
